1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses and methods, programs, and recording media, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method, a program, and a recording medium that effectively utilize a memory protection function of an operating system (OS) and improve user operability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer OSs provide a function of managing various resources, such as a register set used by an application program, main memory images, and files, as well as hardware devices, such as memories and disks, and allowing the application program to utilize the various resources.
In particular, recently available OSs have a developed memory protection function of monitoring whether writing of data to a main memory has been correctly performed and preventing an operation failure of the computer caused by writing of data to an incorrect area of the main memory.
For example, in a case where data has been written to an incorrect area of a main memory in an application program, a function of the OS kills (forcibly terminates) the process of the application program.
In addition, a single processor system for performing multiple job processing using a memory protection function of the OS has been suggested in which exclusive control is performed efficiently and safely at a user-process level without issuing a dedicated instruction (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-157132).